ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Stryker
Brian Dougherty is an American born wrestler currently working for Cardinal City Pro Wrestling, Hard Knox Wrestling, Carnage Wrestling, '''and Sin City Wrestling''' under the name Brian Stryker. He is the current CCP World Heavyweight champion in his first reign. Early Life Dougherty was born in South Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Due to its deep history involving ECW, Dougherty was a frequent visitor of The Arena, the building that held ECW, and now currently Combat Zone Wrestling. When Brian turned 17 he enrolled in the CZW training school, receiving training from Necro Butcher, someone he is still close friends with. Pro Wrestling Career Combat Zone Wrestling (2008) After completing the training Dougherty, under the name Brian Stryker, started competing in CZW. There he gained a deep fan base due to his resilience and no quit attitude despite being smaller than most of his opponents. Japan (2009) After being with CZW for one year, Brian was offered a contract to wrestle in Japan. Quickly seizing the opportunity, Stryker started honing his technician skills in Japan and slowly became a fan favorite for his boyish face and innocent like attitude. During his time in Japan, Stryker was concerned he wasn't armed well enough to really compete. He thought something was missing. Then, due to a suggestion from Tajiri, an ECW original who Stryker befriended in Japan, told him to try Lucha Libre in Mexico. Mexico (2009-2010) Stryker took the suggestion and traveled to Mexico and quickly realized that he made the right choice. He received training in Lucha Libre from Mistco. Stryker quickly adapted the style and was soon, bettering himself. Here he started using the Shooting Star Press finishing move, which he dubbed Air Stryke. It was then, the people of Mexico started calling him the Mortal Angel for his high attitude moves that made him look like he was flying. Total Wrestling Entertainment (2010) Stryker signed a contract with Total Wrestling Entertainment after returning to the states. In his debut match against Hemsley, Stryker was defeated. The following week Stryker lost again, after being counted out after knocking himself out on the ring post. Finally Stryker got his first TWE victory after getting the pin in a tag match. Soon Stryker found himself on a winning streak with several victories including 2 PPV victories. Stryker was then in contention for the TWE United States Championship. He, however, failed to become number one contender after losing to Razor Extreme by submission. One month later Stryker got another opportunity to be number one contender, beating then champion Razor Extreme. He then received a title shot at Forever Immortal. There he was victories and won his first title in TWE. Sadly it was short lived as TWE folded later that month. 6 months after TWE folded, it was reopened. Stryker was quickly signed. Being a TWE Original, as he put it, he had a sworn duty to put on a show for the fans. In his first match back, Stryker won a triple threat cage matching featuring Aaron Drake and Crash Barley. The highlight of the match was Stryker hitting his Air Stryke finisher off the top of the cage. Stryker then went into a small funk losing two weeks in a row. One matching being a battle royal to crown a new TWE IC Champion and the other being a number one contender for the IC title. His luck however changed at Slam-Mania 3 when he competed in a ladder's and briefcase match. The match consisted off 5 briefcases hanging in the ring. One held a World Heavyweight title shot, one held an IC title shot, one had 1 million dollars. But the last two consisted of nothing and a pink slip, meaning whoever got that would be fired. Stryker was the first to grab his but did not receive the World title shot, losing it to Frost. Stryker however received a shocker when he opened his briefcase. Inside was his United States Championship. However it was a short live moment since Brian Stryker announced his retirement from TWE the next week. He stated his retirement was the cause of a leg injury suffered at Slam-Mania. He said it was either retire or wrestle and potentially lose his ability to walk. Carnage Wrestling (2010-2011; 2015-Present) Stryker signed with underground wrestling company Carnage Wrestling, before resigning with TWE. Stryker quickly became popular for his boyish charisma and history in hardcore wrestling. Despite a loss in his debut, Stryke quickly went on a winning streak winning for the next two months with only one draw. At the supershow Act of Defiance, Stryker competed in a match to crown the first Baltimore City Champion. Stryker was victories and has defended the title successfully. He has competed in several main events and is said to be one of the most up and coming superstars ever. At his second supershow Stryker lost his Baltimore City Championship in a four way elimination match being the second eliminated. However he quickly struck again, interfering in Zack Crash's match against the owner of Carnage Dr. Winn. Despite Zack winning, Zack was disqualified due to Stryker's interference, despite Carnage Wrestling having no DQs, screwing Zack out of a job. Over the next few weeks Brian went back and fourth between loses and wins. At Preeminent Battleground, Brian competed in a triple threat match for the Baltimore City title against MinimimMax and Christian Starr, tapping out to Starr. Shortly afterwards, Brian received training from CW hall of famer Sinc Mercier. That week, Stryker teamed with Chaos Champion Tweeder in a tag team victory against MinimiMax and Boy. The two formed a Hamster and Badger Connection. Premium Championship Wrestling (2012-2013) TBA Cardinal City Pro Wrestling (2013-Present) TBA Hard Knox Wrestling (2015-Present) TBA Sin City Wrestling (2015-Present) TBA Personal life When he isn't on the road, Stryker lives in New Jersey. Contrary to the way he holds himself in wrestling, Stryker is a very shy person outside, usually keeping to himself. When asked about being approached by fans Stryker said, "I've been doing this job long enough to get recognized but since I'm so shy in person, I'm still shocked and surprised when people want my autographs." He's an avid sports fan, especially of the Philadelphia Flyers, Phillies, and Union. He holds season tickets in all three. In Wrestling * Finishers ** Air Stryker (High Angle Shooting Star Press) ** Stryke Out (Rolling Cutter) * Signature Moves ** First Stryke (Super Kick) ** Flight of the Valkyries (Springboard crossbody) ** Overdose (Running knee into a neckbreaker) * Regular Moves ** Running hurricanrana ** Springboard moonsault ** Running shooting star splash ** Diving crossbody ** Diving leg drop ** Corkscrew moonsault ** High angle body press over the top rope ** Leap of Faith elbow drop ** Coast to coast (Sometimes into a chair or trash can) * Entrance Themes ** The Small Print by Muse (CZW) ** Godzilla by Blue Oyster Cult (Japan) ** Insane in the Membrane (Cypress Hill) (Mexico) ** Satellite by Rise Against (Carnage Wrestling) ** Broken Dreams by Shamons Harvest (TWE) ** Revolution by Penny (CCP, PCW 2014-15) ** Red Flag by Billy Talent (SCW, HKW, CW 2015-Present) * Managers ** N/A * Managed ** N/A Championships and Accomplishments * Cardinal City Pro Wrestling ** CCP World Heavyweight Champion (Current; 1x) ** CCP Television Champion (1x) * Carnage Wrestling ** Baltimore City Champion (Inaugural; 1x) ** Chaos Champion (final; 1x) * Premium Championship Wrestling ** Broadcast Champion (1x) ** Platinum Champion (Final; 1x) * Total Wrestling Entertainment ** TWE United States Champion (2x) Category:Wrestlers Category:Cardinal City Pro Wrestling Category:Hard Knox Wrestling Category:Sin City Wrestling